Loveless in December
by Emelsu
Summary: This is a story about Ritsuka's first Christmas living with Soubi, Kio, and the Zero boys. This is my very first fanfiction story so I don't know if it's any good or not so reviews would be great
1. Chapter 1

It was December and everyone was going crazy over Christmas. Soubi and Kio had decorated the apartment and had let the Zero boys decorate the tree. This would be Ritsuka's first Christmas with Soubi and he wanted it to be special.  
*Crash* "Natsuo what did I tell you about trying to climb up the tree?" yelled Soubi after seeing the Zero boy attempt to put the star on the top of the now toppled over Christmas tree.  
"I was never told anything...that was Youji you told." Natsuo stated with a smirk Soubi walked over to the boys and lifted them both up by their tails. He set them on the kitchen floor while he and Kio lifted the tree back up and re-added the ortements that had fallen. Kio picked up the Chuppa shapped ortiments to find two of them broken and glared at the Zeros. After the tree had been put back to it's original state Kio grabbed the star and stood on a chair and placed it on top. "Now do you think you two can add the tinsel with out any problems?" Both Natsuo and Youji looked at each other with evil smiles and then back at kio "Yes" they said in unison and ran over to the tree.  
"So Rit Chan, what do you want for Christmas" Kio asked trying to forget about how angry he was at the other boys.  
"I don't need anything" Ritsuka looked over to Soubi "I've got what I need already"  
Natsuo pretended to gag while Youji laughed at him. They all knew Soubi and Ritsuka had taken their relationship to a new level even though Ritsuka wore fake ears and a tale. It was sort of hard not to hear them on most nights and plus, Ritsuka was bad at lying. Soubi just smiled and kissed his boyfried which caused the Zeros to react even more.

Later that day Ritsuka locked himself up in his room and got out his present to wrap them. Kio was going to get a bag of Chuppas, a new shirt, and some new earrings that he had been looking at in the store. Natsuo and Youji were getting loads of candy. Ritsuka Wrapped them up in bright Christmas themed wrapping paper and added a green bow to all three boxes. He looked over at the small pile of Soubis gifts sadly...he knew it wasn't enough, he wanted to give a very special gift to Soubi that would mean more than just a few dumb gifts that anyone could give him. He wrapped the gifts up anyways and hid them all under his bed so they wouldnt me seen until Christmas day.  
Ritsuka went back to join the group all sitting infront of the fake fireplace. It gave off the warmth everyone wanted and it was safe from Natsuo's and Youji's destructive behavoirs, there was no way anyone would be safe if those two got a hold og real fire.  
Soubi gave a warm smile to Ritsuka and invited him over to sit on his lap. The raven haired boy joyfully accepted the invetation and snuggled against his fighters warm body.  
Kio glanced over and tried not to look upset. He still had a crush on Soubi even though they hadn't dated for a while. He remembered how it was when the two first started dating and kio got to snuggle with Soubi but now Ritsuka took his place and got everything Kio longed for. He got up and started to walk away...  
"Hey where are you going? we are about to watch the movie." Asked Youji who was opening the case to his favorite Christmas movie, A Chrismas Story. "I just have to go to the bathroom, I've seen that movie a zillion times so you can start with out me"


	2. Chapter 2

When Kio came back out he saw that Ritsuka and Soubi had gotten closer and he felt like crying but he knew he couldn't. "Hey come sit over by us" Natsuo said when he noticed Kio "We left a spot for you"  
Kio walked over to the zero boys and sat on the blanket they had laid out on the floor. When the movie ended Ritsuka was already asleep in Soubi's arms and the Zero boys were already looking for a way to annoy Kio and Soubi for fun. Kio got up and put the DVD back in it's case and turned the TV off. Soubi got up with Ritsuka in his arms and brought him up to his bed and gently set him down. He stayed with his lover and just watched him sleeping. Ritsuka always looked so cute when he was dreaming. He would always make faces and start to purr quietly and Soubi loved to watch hoping that the dreams were about him.  
Kio heard Natsuo giggle and wondered what those two were up to...He walked into the kitchen to see them both standing there with their arms behind them.  
"What the hell do you guys have this time" questioned Kio. The boys just looked at each other and didn't respond. Kio stood there not letting them get away with out answering his question. "You heard what I said, now show me your hands" The boys just laughed and ran past Kio with out letting him see what they had. He chased after them but they had a head start and locked the door when they got to their room. He banged on their door until Soubi walked into the hallway and punched his arm. "Ritsuka is trying to sleep, cut it out Kio" Soubi said in a hushed voice Kio glared at Soubi but he obeyed and stopped pounding at the door.  
"Well I'm sorry but those two are up to something and I want to know what it is before it's too late, I'm tired of them always playing tricks on me" Soubi smiled and put his arm around Kio's shoulders "Just forget them and come down stairs with me. They will be sleeping in no time so don't worry about it" Kio couldn't say no to Soubi when he gave him that smile so he followed his crush down the stairs.  
Youji placed his ear on the door to make sure both of the men had gone and it was safe to come out of the room to start their latest prank. "Come on Natsuo, they're gone. We have to hurry." "Make sure to be quiet" Natsuo reminded "Duh I'm not the one who messes things up...may I remind you that you were the one who climbed up the tree and made a mess? When I plan things, things don't go wrong" Youji said proudly.  
The boys tip toed down the steps and into the main room where the tree stood. They crawled past the kitchen making sure they weren't seen over the counter in between the living room and the kitchen where the two rooms came together. They got up when the made it into the room where Kio and Soubi left their art work. Under the box of brushes and smocks they pulled out a bag of balloons. They snuck out the window and filled each balloon with water from the garden hose. By the time they got back into the house the cold air had mad the water balloons freezing cold which would make the prank even better. They ran back up the stairs the way they came and had to make three trips to get all the balloons up with them.  
"Soubi, what ever happened to use? You know, as a couple?" Soubi looked shocked at Kio's random question.  
"You seriously don't remember what happened? Kio, you always got drunk and cheated on me. I never knew who you were with or where you were...I had no way of knowing if you were even safe. I couldn't deal with that anymore. And plus Semei started to suspect something"  
"I told you I was sorry, I know I made mistakes but I can be different this time. I don't drink as much as I use to, I would be completely devoted to you if you took me back, and Semei is dead now...he can't come between us anymore." Kio looked at Soubi waiting for a response "I don't love you Kio. I'm sorry but I love Ritsuka now, I could never leave him." Soubi went to pat Kio on the back to comfort him but Kio suddenly got up. His face showed anger and his fists were clenched. "So that little brat is your new Semei?" Kio asked "What does he abuse you too? Do you unwillingly follow everything he says to? What the hell is wrong with you? He's a sixteen year old boy and you let him run your life...pathetic"  
"Kio, Ritsuka is nothing like Semei. They were brothers but they aren't alike. He would never hurt me. When I do what he commands that's because I want to not because I have to. I did everything Semei said because I had to, I had no choice. You have only seen the scars but you have no clue what he did to me" Soubi got up from his chair "I wouldn't expect you to understand but what me and Ritsuka have is love. It's not just a relationship for the chance to sleep with each other like you always have with people. We have true love"  
Kio sat back down. He knew Soubi was being truthful and it hurt him. "I'm sorry Soubi, I over reacted. I know you and Ritsuka belong together...I just miss you so much. I know Ritsuka is like Semei, that's obvious. I just want what's best for you and if that's Ritsuka then I will learn to accept that."  
Soubi sat next to Kio and gave him a hug "You will find someone eventually." With laugh he looked at Kio "You just need to find someone as horny as you are"  
Kio looked up and laughed at the joke. Well it wasn't so much of a joke, it was pretty much true.  
They got up from the Kitchen table and walked up the stairs to go to bed.  
Youji and Natsuo sat at the end of the hallway in the dark hoping the two older males didn't turn on the lights too soon. *Splash* Their plan had worked, the balloons had come down once the bedroom doors were opened.  
"You little brats!" Kio was drenched and pissed off.  
The lights were turned on to reveal that Soubi hadn't opened his door yet. He stood there completely dry laughing at his soaked friend. "Kio you should know better by now *laughs* never trust these two when you aren't watching them"  
Kio cursed as he walked in his room to change into some dry pajamas.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuka could hear all the commotion outside his door. He got up and wiped his tired eyes and walked into the hallway. "Oh I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" Soubi asked as he walked over to pat Ritsuka on the head.  
"It's ok, So what happened out here?" Ritsuka looked down and the soaked floor covered with popped balloons.  
"Haha well Youji and Natsuo got Kio again with a new prank" Soubi replied "He is so dumb, he always falls for everything. Too bad Soubi doesn't fall for our pranks anymore" Natsuo looked sad he couldn't prank Soubi. Youji crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Soubi "I guess we have to come up with better plans for you"  
Soubi laughed "Good luck with that. Now go to bed, you need your rest"  
"Yeah so we can be wide awake tomorrow when we prank you" Youji said with a grin. Natsuo elbowed him "Hey stupid you aren't suppose to tell him when it's coming. He has to be caught off guard" Soubi bent down and kissed Ritsuka good night. Ritsuka purred and looked up at Soubi and smiled. "Soubi, is it alright if I sleep in your room tonight?" Ritsuka's cheeks were bright red.  
"Yeah he wants to do it with you again" Youji laughed. Ritsukas cheeks got even more red at the boy's comment. "Hey I still have my ears don't I?" Ritsuka pointed to the fake ears on his head.  
"Haha what ever you say." Youji replied.  
"Sure Ritsuka, you can sleep with me tonight" Soubi smiled knowing Youji was probably right.  
Ritsuka smiled and before Soubi could warn him he opened the bedroom door. The balloons came crashing down on Ritsuka.  
Youji and Natsuo couldn't contain their laughter and fell on the floor. Kio walked out right in time to see the drenched boy standing in the doorway. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one that fell for the prank. He stood there smiling until Ritsuka glared at him. He returned to his room and turned off the lights.  
Ritsuka, still glaring, turned to the boys on the floor. " Oh don't worry...There will be pay back." The boys just laughed harder.  
"Soubi, pick them up and put them back in their bed...That's an order."  
"Yes Ritsuka" Soubi walked over to the boys and yanked them up by their tails making sure he wasn't gentle. They whined as he carried them to their bed and dropped them on each other.  
Soubi walked back out and closed the door as the two boys rubbed their sore tails.  
Ritsuka was already in Soubi's room. He was just in one of Soubi's T-shirts. Soubi was disappointed when he relized he had missed Ritsuka getting naked in his room. Ritsuka crawled into bed and invited Soubi to lay next to him. Soubi sat on his side of the bed and took his clothes off in the darkness and laid down.  
Kio layed in the darkness of his room. He could hear Soubi in the next room moaning Ritsuka's name and he wished it was his name coming out of Soubi's mouth. He layed there and cried. After the two in the next room were done having fun Kio finally started to regain his composure. He wiped the tears away and laid his head down.  
The next morning Ritsuka woke up in an empty bed. He got dressed and went down stairs. Soubi and Kio were in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
"Hey Rit-chan, want some french toast?" Kio was at the stove in an apron he painted. It looked very girly with all the bright flowers and butterflies on it.  
"No thanks. I'm just gonna have some cereal" Ritsuka made his way to the cabinet and got out his favorite box of cereal.  
The three guys were just finishing their food when Natsuo and Youji came down the stairs.  
"Good morning" The zero boys said in unison. No one responded, they were still mad about the pranks from last night.  
"Oh come on you guys" Youji said "It's your fault for falling for the pranks"  
"Yeah you shouldn't be mad at us, we were just having fun" Natsuo smiled The two boys ate alone that morning while the three more mature males went their own ways. Soubi and Kio had to paint five paintings depicting what they love most about winter. Soubi was making a beautiful picture with snow falling lightly over a frozen pond with people skating while Kio painted a picture of a room with a Christmas tree in the middle with all the lights glowing making the ornaments sparkle and the gifts under the tree shine green and red.  
Ritsuka sat in a chair next to soubi watching him paint. He loved watching Soubi and Kio paint. They both had talent and it was amazing watching how the paintings were created stroke by stroke.  
The Zero boys decided this would be the perfect time to start planning their prank attack on Soubi. They both ran up the stairs into their room and went over ideas on what they should do.  



End file.
